This invention relates to button devices and more particularly to button devices which may be readily attached to and removed from an associated fabric.
Typically, buttons are fastened to an associated fabric by the use of a suitable thread which is applied through appropriate openings in the button and passed through the fabric by the use of a suitable needle. Whereas this typical fastening technique is generally satisfactory, it does require a considerable amount of dexterity and skill and the buttons fastened by this technique invariably eventually separate from the associated fabric and must be reattached. Reattachment involves the availability of the appropriate thread and the appropriate needle and, as with the initial attachment, requires a considerable amount of dexterity and skill.
In an effort to overcome this difficulty in attaching buttons, or in reattaching buttons that work loose, various devices have been proposed in which the button is attached to a fabric by a piercing shaft and a suitable attachment member which is positioned on the opposite face of the fabric and receives the piercing shaft to lock the button to the fabric. Whereas these piercing shaft type arrangements have obviated the need for needle and thread and the need for the requisite skill to use the needle and thread, they usually operate to permanently attach the button to the fabric or, at best, are very difficult to separate from the fabric so that, in general, the buttons are essentially dedicated to the particular fabric to which they are initially affixed.